


Family

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alpha!Solas, M/M, Omega!Dirthamen, a/o/b, child birth mention, forsake thy tag for what is in a tag, giveaway prize, i semi had no clue what I was doing, smut mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: Once a closet Omega, Dirthamen desires to have a real family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Give away prize for KRMalana (myth-and-mischief)

The summer had been long and hot, hotter than usual. The cool water of the lakes were a welcoming reprieve from the smouldering heat. They placed host to elves and animals alike, some participating in the omegas mating cycle. Dirthamen stood, half naked with a silk sheet draped around himself as he looked down at the elves frolicking in the cool waters. A slight breeze brushed strains of his crimson red hair into his face as he turned back into the bedroom. His mate had finally awakened allowing the heat within him to slowly return. How many nights and they spent attempted to quell his now desperate heat. With a loud whimper he ran to his mate hugging him. Strong hands combed through his hair as he felt a deep rumble emanate from his mates chest as he chuckled.

"Already vhenan? It is not even mid day yet."

"You know how I feel." He responded with a huff pushing away. Wandering over to the balcony once more he looked down at the children splashing in the waters. "I want to be a mother, I want to feel the joys and pains of raising a child." He turned around leaning on the balconies said banister. "You know that I have hidden my omega status my entire life. Now that I have the chance to be who I truly am...all I want to do is to take hold of this opportunity." He looked at his mate with puppy like eyes. "Solas please...I just want to have a child."

Solas sighed. "Vhenan, you know how great the risks are for any child you bear."

"I know, still I want to try."

"Alright."

Solas turned tears the bed as Dirthamen laid on his back against the cool silk sheets. Solas crawled onto the bed, looming over over him as he began nipping at Dirthamen's neck. Simple things sent waves of tingling pleasure through his body as his alpha teased him. Soft whimpers escaped his lips with each breath he drew as he buried his hands in Solas's silky black hair. Small marks dotted his upper torso as well as the occasional bite mark. Their eyes met as Solas lifted his head up slightly; he leaned down, planting a kiss on the elf's lips. Dirthamen released his grasp on his hair, wrapped his arms around Solas's torso. Solas pulled away with a slight smirk on his lips making Dirthamen whine.

"Patience, ma Vhenan. I will give what you seek." He softly whispered as he caressed the elf's cheek.

Dirthamen smiled. "Alright, ma vhenan."

-

The sun began to slowly creep back into the sky as the elf lay half awake in his sleeping alphas arms. He exhausted from their various attempts to create life. His body riddled with love marks, his hair a tangled mess and his body felt dirty from all the dried sweat. Dirthamen sighed cuddling up closer to his mate. He would not know if he was actually with child for a couple of weeks. Hopefully, he had conceived a child. All he could do now was to hope and pray.

~*~

It began with little things going missing around his temple beginning roughly two weeks after the days spent alone with his alpha. Pillows and blankets began piling up in a corner of his bedroom. Three months later he had begun to develop a rather bizarre habit of holding his hand on his abdomen as he talked. He had never done such a thing before thus this simple action prompted many to suggest he was possibly with child. He was. He could feel them within him, their tiny little life depending on him. He had yet to mention anything to Solas as he had had no time to even speak to him as of late. He sat in his private library one afternoon, munching on some fruit and drinking Jasmine team as he read a book on parenting. His head perked up the moment his mates scent filled the room. Solas waltzed in with a slightly smirk on his face. 

"There you are, ma Vhenan. I came to see how you doing after our little get away...also, I may need some help with braiding my hair again."

Dirthamen covered his mouth with his hand as he giggled. "Alright, take a seat here and I'll see what I can do." He responded patting the seat next to him. 

As Solas sat down, Dirthamen ran off to retrieve a hair brush. He sat down behind Solas when he returned with the brush. He started at the bottom of his mates hair; black as a moonless night, reaching down to his mid back and incredibly soft. They began to idly chat as Dirthamen worked out all the knots, coming his fingers through Solas's hair every once and a while. Eventually he braided the elf's hair into a tight, neat braid. 

"There." He said as he leaned forward nuzzling Solas's neck.

"Thank you Vhenan." 

Dirthamen smiled as he yawned, cuddling up to his mate. He felt safe when he was with his mate. 

"So, I believe you have something to tell me?"

"Hmm...?"

Solas sniffed his hair a bit. "Your scent has changed entirely."

"Oh has it? Forgot to mention..." He yawned quietly. "I'm with child." 

"What?!" Solas sounded surprised.

Dirthamen nodded slightly. " mmh hmm"

Dirthamen could hear Solas's voice as he yawned but it soon faded as he fell into sleeps warm embrace. Dirthamen wanted to spend as much time as possible with Solas before he planned on traveling for a three months. Solas and Dirthamen had agreed to not contact one another while Solas was gone. Dirthamen didn't even know where Solas was going or what he was going to be doing during this time. The expecting couple knew Dirthamen would become more venerable to other alphas advancements. The two remained together throughout the night going through possible names for the child. They came up with simple names, extravagant names and some down right bizarre ones. Dirthamen gave up deciding to leave the name till the moment he held their child in his arms. At the crack of dawn the very next day, Dirthamen saw Solas off. They shared a single kiss before Solas stepped into the elvuian. A sense of fear spread throughout his body as the magical hum of the mirror went silent. Already he missed Solas, so he decided to do what he did best in order to distract himself by work within the temples library.

Three months passed by as Dirthamen eagerly awaited Solas's return. A baby bump had finally become visible and he found himself constantly humming as he brushed his hands over it. He had also realized rather quickly that during the last month he was able to feel the child moving. Dirthamen believed he was carrying a single child but now it felt as if he was carrying twins. Falon'Din, his older brother and an alpha, had started visiting the temple more and more upon his request. By having his brother at his side he was able to go about his daily routine.

"Can you pass me the books on the table please?"

"Alright, can do."

Falon'Din handed his brother the books then watched him struggle to reach a higher shelf. Falon'Din chuckled as he took the books from his brother placing them on the self. Dirthamen pouted, crossing his arms with a huff as he gave his older brother an annoyed look.

"I can do this myself."

"Right. You couldn't even reach it."

"I could too! I just had to..."

Dirthamen stopped, looking past his brother as a large smile slid onto his face. "SOLAS!!!"

Dirthamen ran to straight into his mates strong arms. He nuzzled Solas's neck as the elf kissed his head. A sense of relief washed over him as he gripped Solas's shirt in his hands. The child within him began to stir the moment their lips met.

"Your back...we missed you."

"I'm sure you did." He glanced up at Falon'Din, tightening his grasp on Dirthamen. "Why is he here?" He demanded, his tone slightly more possessive.

"I'm here upon my brothers request. He wanted an alpha he could trust to protect him. Seems I am no longer needed." Falon'Din began to walk out. "Oh, you might want to get more jasmine tea, he has been drinking it non stop these past few weeks."

Solas gave a soft growl that sent shivers running straight up Dirthamen's spine. With one sift movement he swooped Dirthamen off of his feet and carried him to the bed room. They had some catching up to do. Once in the bed room he set Dirthamen down on the bed and was greeted by a pouty face.

"What's wrong?" He ask tilting his head slightly.

Dirthamen pointed to an outfit Solas had bought him a few months prior. "The pants...I tore them when I tried to fit them over my belly...I really liked that outfit and so many others! I keep having to get new tailored ones...and I hate it. They all fee scratchy compadre to my normals clothes."

Solas laughed. "You never change ma Vhenan, do you? I'll make you a promise. Once the child is born, I'll commission a special outfit for you that'll make it easier to care for them in. Alright?"

"Alright."

~*~

It was only days now before he was due. The nest was completed, he was pampered, all seemed well and now he was the size of a house. He stood in the library rearranging a few shelves by using his magic as actually carrying the books had become quite difficult with his belly so far pushed out. He had had quite a few issues sleeping as of late due to their very active child. He stopped for a moment placing his hands on the back of his hips as he leaned back with a loud groan. His back hurt like hell especially during the past few weeks. With a sigh he straightened himself out and reached for another book. As he reached for the book he suddenly felt a pang of pain in his middle. He ignored it then it happened again a few moments later and then again it hit until he realized he was having contractions. His eyes went wide as he dropped the books. He groaned as another contraction hit him. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed a Senintel entering the room. He then yelled at the poor elf, demanded that a Sentinel be sent to retrieve Solas. The elf jumped, nodded then ran out as two more rushed into the room. During the time Solas was being fetched, the two Senintels helped him back to his room. Soon Solas arrived with the mid wife, who was a beta and the nest in her field.

"I'm here ma Vhenan. I'm here."

"Solas...."

They gazed into each others eyes as another contraction hit him; it was painful enough to make Dirthamen cry out in pain.

"Just focus on me alright?! Everything will be fine."

-

Crying filled the room as the infant was finally handed to Solas after thriteen hours of labour. Solas sat next to his smiling as he kissed their son on the top of his head. Dirthamen was exhausted but though it well worthwhile to finally see their son. He smiled as he looked upon his son. Emerald green eyes that glimmered in the light with tuffs of blond hair resting on the top of his head.

"Leo'Din." He blurted out. "...that's what his name shall be. Named somewhat after his uncle...I guess?" 

Just as Solas was about to hand Leo over to Dirthamen, he flung his head back with a loud cry gripping the blankets under him even tighter. Another contraction tore through him as the tears began to pour from his eyes. Solas was stunned. He watched as his beloved endure another few minutes of labour. The cries of another infant rang out. This time the child was handed to Dirthamen. Sapphire blue eyes, pale skin just like his father and crimson red hair tuffs just like his mother. The child quickly became quiet looking up at Dirthamen.

"Tamlen, his name shall be Tamlen."

He held his finger out and watched as Tamlen grabbed it. Solas moved closer to his mate holding Leo even closer to him and Tamlen. This is what he had desired for so long; A family. Now, he finally hand one.

**Author's Note:**

> This going to be made into a two part fic


End file.
